The present invention relates broadly to reel-type mowing apparatus and, in particular, to an improved shield member for the cutting reel of a reel-type mower.
Reel-type mowers are well-known in the prior art. In such apparatus the cutting reel is typically mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis that is transverse to the direction of travel of the mower. The cutting reel has a plurality of blades which cooperate with a bed knife to cut grass with a scissor-like action. Prior art reel mowers include those wherein the cutting reel is mechanically driven through a linkage with ground engaging wheels. In some prior art apparatus the reel is driven by a suitable motor means. In such prior art devices it is often desirable to collect the cut grass clippings in a grass basket or other container. Typically, the grass basket or catcher is placed either directly in front of or in back of the reel. The location of the grass basket generally will depend upon the configuration of the mower.
In many applications it is more convenient to collect the clippings in a catcher disposed generally forward of the cutting reel. This configuration has specific application in greenskeeping equipment. In a particular prior art mower manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present invention, a plurality, typically three, of cutting reels are mounted for overlapping areas of cut. The mower is self-propelled and is designed for the operator to ride thereon. In order to collect the grass clippings forwardly of the reel, the clippings must be redirected after they are cut. The typical prior art solution is to place a shield that encompasses the reel on the side of the reel opposite the grass basket. The cut clippings are thereby trapped between the reel and the shield and are discharged forwardly by the cutting blades impelling the grass clippings in the desired forward trajectory.
This prior art shield configuration has been found to experience problems specifically when the grass being cut is relatively lush and sticky or wet. The grass clippings tend to stick to the grass shield rather than simply flying into the grass basket. Clippings that are stuck to the inside surface of the grass shield generate a thick buildup until the mat formed thereby either falls off, gets knocked off by other grass clippings or as is most common, forms a small mat of grass. The leading edge of the mat of grass formed is lifted off the surface of the shield and rolled up along the shield into a small roll that then dribbles out from the reel at a slow velocity. This grass is thus not propelled in the intended trajectory into the grass basket. This small roll of grass or the grass clumps falling short of the basket onto the ground produce an undesirable appearing mowed area. In greenskeeping applications such a situation is a significant problem area leading to additional work in cleaning the cut area after it has been cut and/or in complaints from golfers about the condition of the greens.
The present invention substantially eliminates this problem associated with the prior art in that it is a shield means which is designed to ensure that all the grass clippings or matted grass buildup are directed into the path of the cutting reel blades. The cutting reel blades rotating at a relatively high velocity strike and impel the grass clippings forwardly in the desired trajectory toward the grass basket or catcher. The present invention thereby provides more effective collection of the cut clippings resulting in improved appearance of the mowed area.